


Clean

by Verai



Series: Ride Through My Heart [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Just a brief moment of respite in the cat cafe with Arthur, Charles, & Javier.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Ride Through My Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same Modern AU as Before This Dance Is Through, where Arthur is a tattoo artist, Charles owns a cat cafe, Javier is their marketing guy, and F!Reader is a barista/dancer.

“Here’s your flat white,” you said as you handed Javier a freshly made drink.

“Excellent, thank you,” he said, immediately taking a sip. “Perfect.”

You thanked him and went back to cleaning the cat room, wiping and dusting as much as you could while the cats were in their sleeping area before they were let loose at 7AM. Arthur was drinking his coffee while Javier was flipping through Arthur’s sketchbook, trying to find something new to post to Instagram.

“You’ve gotten a lot better, haven’t you?” Javier said as he found a sketch he liked and shot a photo.

“I guess,” Arthur replied, shrugging.

“No, not ‘I guess.’ You have.”

You suppressed a giggle at how Javier was always pushing Arthur to be more confident, but the lesson didn’t ever seem to stick.

Charles peeked his head in. “I’m gonna let the cats in, is that alright?”

“Yes, yes!” Javier said. “I need to take photos of them too.”

Charles opened the back door, and five cats came bounding into the larger area and immediately surrounded Arthur.

Charles laughed. “Of course. Everyone else is chopped liver.”

“If we were chopped liver, they’d like us more,” you mumbled, trying to pet Natasha, only to get swatted at. She hissed at you, though she didn’t arch her back angrily like she used to.

“Hey now,” Arthur said, picking up the calico and setting her on his lap. “No swatting.”

Immediately, the cat began purring and nudging Arthur’s hand for more pets.

“Traitor,” you muttered.

The sound of a camera app shutter drew everyone’s attention to Javier. 

“What? These will make great photos for the cat cafe. ‘Big man is tamed by small cat.’ Or maybe ‘find peace with a new friend.’ Ooh, yeah, that’s a good line.” He started to edit his photos, his head down and focused on his phone screen.

You had put all the cleaning supplies away just as Charles came back in from the kitchen. “Hey, I made some espresso cookies, can you taste test?”

Arthur reached up to grab a cookie, only to have Javier swat his hand down.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“Wash your hands, you dirty pig!” Javier exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

There was a moment of dead silence before Charles started cracking up.

Arthur spread his hands out in confusion. “C’mon, the cats ain’t dirty-”

“Cats lick themselves everywhere! Don’t you know where their tongues have been?”

“What-”

“They lick their own crotch, Arthur. Their. Own. Crotch.”

Javier looked so serious that even you couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s not wrong,” you said between chuckles. You walked over to the plate that Charles was holding, took a cookie, and put it in front of Arthur’s mouth. He took a bite, chewed slowly, swallowed, and gave Charles a thumbs up.

Charles looked at Javier, who shook his head. “I know it’s full of things I shouldn’t eat this early in the morning.” He walked over to take a photo of the cookies close up. “And I know they’ll be a hit.”

Javier smiled, patted Charles on the shoulder, and walked towards the door. “I’ll see you boys later.”

“Where’s he going?” you asked as you watched him dash across the street to his car.

“Did Charles not tell you?” Arthur asked. You shook your head and looked at Charles, who shrugged.

“Javier’s day job is bein’ a model.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly moving some of my longer ficlets from tumblr to AO3, so that you AO3 only readers can see my other works as well. If you're not opposed to it, check out my blog at [verai-marcel.tumblr.com.](https://verai-marcel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
